


儚く未来

by KurosawaAyumi14



Category: K (Anime), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaAyumi14/pseuds/KurosawaAyumi14
Summary: Future. Anyone must be ever thinking about their future. A happy one of course. But there's this mysterious boy who come from the future. Warning them about the fleeting future that full of sadness. The boy is looking for help in the past to change that future, but no one ever expected that the boy is Fushimi's child.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I write another story. It's BSD x K-project. I hope I don't have any multichap story that seems will be discontinue... /slap/  
> I take the dead apple storyline before Shibusawa defeated mixed with the main timeline story for BSD, and when the three kings is fighting with green clan for K-project. I'm sorry for the grammar errors since english is not my main language. 
> 
> Disclaimer: BSD ⓒ Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa 35. K-project ⓒ GoRA x GoHands. 
> 
> Warning: Grammar errors.

 .

 

.

 

.

 

Thunder and lightning are dancing with each other in that faraway dark night sky. The sounds is so strong—like signing and welcoming something bad. A mysterious boy with blonde hair is just watching over the dark sky with an expression that couldn't be read. Those calm eyes shifted from the sky to the tower in front of him.

  
He can feel it.

  
"Very soon huh..."

  
A strong thunder sound and lighting is coming down together with those words that melting in the darkness.

  
.

 

.

 

.

Four giant swords with red, blue, silver and green colours is floating in the sky. As the sound of clashing is resounding through the area, the giant swords also reacting to each other—creating colours of their clan strikes with each other. The fierce fight is still continues. While the blues is trying to make a boundaries between the battle arena and citizen, the reds and silvers is trying to attack the greens.

  
A black haired ponytail man is running so fast to reach the greens territory. His dark eyes focused on the target, then he jump highly to one of the building while hold out his left hand. His hand then glowed with a purplish transparent colours and those glowed things is reaching out the building. The man let his body swing freely before he take out his sword—kotowari—from it's scabbard.

  
When he feel the pressure is high enough, the man let go of his glowed hand from the building. With his body is floating in the sky now, he's ready to give his target one slice from his sword.

  
"Aaahh~ yes, Kurou-chan. You looks so beautiful. Give me your all... like that!"

  
Together with the target shout, the man who called as 'Kurou' narrowed his eyes and right then and there those swords is clashing with each other.

  
"I won't lose Mishakuji Yukari!"

  
"Yes! More Kurou-chan!"

  
These two just shouting at each other—drowned in their own fighting.

  
On the other hands, a girl with pink hair and a parrot are fighting with each other. Frustrated with the bird who keep flying, the girl suddenly turns into her cat form and chased the parrot once again.

  
From the distance, a man with silver hair and orange eyes just look straight forwardly to the green haired man who sit on the wheel chair. His stare is so calm like he won't waver for a bit. He just let his clansmen fighting with the greens while he has something to say to the green king.

  
"Hisui Nagare... do you still intend to take over the slates?"

  
The green king named Hisui Nagare just smirked. The answer is always same.

  
"Of course. Like I said before, I want to make a transaction with you about this. But, since you refused, so it means a battle."

  
Not far from the silver haired man, a girl around thirteen with the same hair colour just stared at the man with worried eyes.

  
"Shiro..."

  
The girl whispered his name. Anyone could hear the worries that lies within that voice. Shiro shifted his eyes to the girl slowly when he noticed her worries. A calm one that say 'Don't worry, it's gonna be okay'.

  
"I refused because everything is different from 70 years ago!"

"About that again... well, it's okay then. Because I will be the one who granted your wish, so you don't need to worry."

  
"Sorry, but I won't let you."

  
"Too bad."

  
With that Nagare walk out from his wheel chair. Like a robot that charging it's power, a green aura is gathering on his left chest where his missing heart was. Huge amount of green lightning is surrounding the green king. He opened his eyes slowly and suddenly unleashed a huge thunder to the silver king.

  
Aware about the danger that approached Shiro, the long silver haired girl quickly hold out her hands and creating a fire barrier around the first king.

  
"Anna?!"

  
Noted the interruption, Nagare smirked and flies to where Anna is. Anna herself is not that dumb, she quickly use her red aura and turned them into a wings. So, before Nagare could give the red king one blow, Anna already fly away.

  
"I'm impressed that you could control your powers very well unlike Suou Mikoto."  
Heard Mikoto's name mentioned make Anna flinched a bit. If he going to make fun of Mikoto's death, then he should know that Anna won't let go of this.

  
The red king and the green king just stared at each other for a moment. Nagare formed a smirk on his lips tip, before let out his green aura again and flies to Anna once again.

  
Anna widened her eyes as she sees Nagare is trying to attack her.

  
"What a monster!" She yelled while protect her body with her barrier.

  
The green thunder and the red barrier are clashing one another—make Anna thrown from her place. Just when Nagare enjoy the battle, a sparkling blue aura is slicing through him so he won't make another move.

  
His eyes then runs to the man which not far from there. That man is wielding his sword on his right hand while his dark purplish eyes behind that glasses just stared at him.

  
"Munakata Reishi huh...? I'm surprised you still can fighting despite your condition..."

  
Munakata let out one sarcastic laugh before he answered Nagare question.

  
"Hmph, I'm not that weak you know."

  
One smirk showed on the blue king lips while he swing his sword to slice Nagare once again. Knowing the attack comes to his way, Nagare just dodged it and begin to attack Munakata with his green thunder. With the thunder is on the way, suddenly a blue aura surrounded Munakata—creating a blue barrier around him—together with the barrier protecting him and the thunder make a touch to it, a huge explosion happens right then.  
Munakata just smile slightly when he knows who doing it.

  
"You all don't have to do it actually..."

  
As the smoke disappears slowly, the alphabet boys could be seen at Munakata's back.

  
"Protecting _shitsuchou_ is our task," said one of the boys; Akiyama.

  
"Akiyama-san is right, if something happened to _shitsuchou_ , we will definitely protect you," said the light brown haired boy; Doumyouji.

  
"Thank you you all."

  
Munakata smiles once again. He feels grateful to have such loyal clansmen.

  
From the alphabet boys place, there's Munakata's right hand; Awashima Seri. The blonde woman let out a sigh. She feels relieved that the boys is on time. She then focused again on the battle field while turn on the intercom in her left ear.

  
"Fushimi, are you ready?" Said her to the person on the other side.

  
"I'm always ready," answered Fushimi through the intercom.

  
From the far enough place, there's some of blue clan; Scepter 4 van. There's Fushimi and Enomoto who monitoring the Weissman level of each king, and set out a protection so the citizen wouldn't involved with the battle.

  
"Confirming green king Weissman level. The amount of energy is huge," said Enomoto as he looks at the virtual monitor.

  
Fushimi on the hand is still busy dancing his fingers on the keyboard to put in the code. He's trying to set up a trap and hope it will work without problem.

  
"I'm going to set up a trap. Fukuchou please keep going with the attack."

  
"Roger."

  
As he put all the code, Fushimi smirked.

  
"Can you dodged this trap as much as possible green king?"

  
And then his index finger press the enter button.

  
Just as Fushimi press the enter button, on the battle field each of the building there opens up a laser and it's activated right away. The laser make it's way to the green king, then hit his left arm even though it's just a scratches. The green king of course feels so pleased with the attack more and more. He enjoyed it just like a party.

  
"Now, let's the party begin."

  
That one murmur gives someone a signal as he flies away to the blue sky.

  
Shiro, Anna and Munakata suddenly stopped their moves. They're recognize it. Somethings happen. While they are increasing their guard. A fog crawls to their way.

  
"A fog?" Said Shiro while his eyes looked around him.

  
Back to the Scepter 4 van, the virtual monitor let out a loud alert sounds.

  
"Be careful, there's another Weissman level," said Enomoto through the intercom.

"Tch... fail huh..." Fushimi just clicked his tongue when he knows his plan failed.

  
The fog is increasing. Just as it's thick enough, a sound of shoes meet with the road echoed through the battle field, and a shadow appears behind it.

  
"Just as I thought you will come..." Munakata looks at the shadow with a stare which as cold as ice.

  
"Wow... calm down Munakata. I just want to help Nagare," said the person in such a old man-like voice tone.

  
"I won't take that as an excuse, grey king; Ootori Seigo."

  
"Woah... hey, I told you to call me Iwa-san, are you forget about it?"

  
Munakata just keep silent when he heard Iwafune's words. He won't give a damn about what the old man says. He just don't understand, why a man like grey king who uphold justice and had a same ideal like him before want to lend green king a hand. He don't understand, and he don't want to understand. But, there's one things he knows.

  
Pity.

  
Yes. He pitied him of what the grey king became.

  
Understanding Munakata's stare make Iwafune smiles.

  
"Well, I know there's a lot of things that you want to say to this old man. But as I told you before Munakata... if you hold your ideals too much, it will destroy you someday..."

Iwafune then hold out his gun to Munakata's way.

"...This is an advice from this old man, so you should be grateful."

  
As he finished with his words, Iwafune pulls the trigger—let the gun shot it's bullet to Munakata. The blue king quickly put his sword in front of him—shielding him so the bullet won't get to him.

  
"And as I told you too, even so, I will build the ideal world!"

  
As Munakata yelled to Iwafune, he cuts the bullet with his sword.

  
"How naive..."

  
.

 

.

 

.

  
At the other place, a long messy dark neck length haired man with ushanka-hat is walking down on the Yokohama's building. His steps stopped on the spot where he can see the entire of Yokohama's area. His dark purple eyes narrowed at the peaceful scenery while a sharp smile appears on his corner lips.

  
"What a peaceful sight..."

  
He murmured to himself while feeling the winds blow through him in such a gentle way. As the winds sways his neck length hair, he opened his eyes slowly.

  
With his smiles gotten bigger.

  
.

 

.

 

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah here's the chapter 2. I hope it turns well... once again sorry for the grammar error. 
> 
> Disclaimer: BSD ⓒ Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa 35. K-project ⓒ GoRA x GoHands. 
> 
> Warning: grammar errors.

.

 

.

 

.

  
The man with _ushanka_ -hat is still enjoying the view of Yokohama's. People who crossed the street, the cars which passed one by another, a junior high school and high school who just finished their class, children who play on the public park happily. It's so peaceful that anyone who see it would not believe that this city is filled with ability users.

Being the second largest city in Japan of course make Yokohama a busy city. The man tilted his head still with a sharp smiles plastered on his face.

"Everyone seems enjoying their life I see..."

He bite the tip of his nail as he murmured to himself. With his eyes still focused on the scenery, one of his rats come to him, then crawls to his shoulders. The man suddenly smiles in satisfaction. It seems he should move soon.

"Okay then..." his dark purple eyes stared with so much meaning to Yokohama city. "I should get going to prepare another party."

The man then turned over—letting his black coat swayed by the wind.

  
.

 

.

 

.

  
Inside the Uzumaki cafe in the red building at the corner of street, Dazai, Tanizaki, Yosano and Ranpo is enjoying their peaceful time by drinking the tenchou's delicious coffee.

"It's so peaceful don't you think?" Asked Yosano while take a sip to her coffee.

"Yeah... it's like those battle is never happened..." said Tanizaki.

"Isn't that a good things? At least we can have a free time," added Ranpo while eats one of his sweets.

Meanwhile Dazai just leaned on the chair lazily. He feels like his willingness is gone to nowhere.

While a comfortable silence enveloped them, a bell from cafe's doors rings throughout the room—revealing Atsushi with some of documents.

"Anyone wants to take the new job here?" Asked Atsushi with a bright smiles.

"Pass."

Only with that one word, Atsushi face turned into a sour one. He knows this would happen. Since everyone seems so enjoying their free time.

"Is the request is a dangerous one Atsushi-kun~?" Asked Dazai lazily without looking at the grey haired boy.

"Umm, actually no. Just a simple one."

"Then you do it."

"Eeeehh~~? Why me?"

"Because our willingness to do something is gone. So you do it."

Dazai take one sip of his coffee, together with Ranpo opened his mouth.

"I agree with Dazai for now."

"Ranpo-san too?!"

"I'm counting on you Atsushi," added Tanizaki as he waved his hand towards Atsushi.

"Tanizaki-san..."

"If you're injured, just come to me okay," a straight line formed on Yosano's corner lips. Which of course Atsushi knows what it means. The boy just trembled by the imagination of Yosano's treatment.

The boy with tigers ability just sighed at his seniors behaviour. Well, they're Armed Detective Agency. An agency which dealt with a supernatural incident in exchange of normal polices. If people heard about detective agency, of course their imagination will be the great one. Like they're reliable, or they're strong. But, who would have guessed that the detective agency is full of weird people.

"Okaaaaayy..." said Atsushi once again in defeat. It can't be helped huh...?  
One thing that Atsushi believes for sure, if Kunikida knows about this, no wonder he would be very angry. Notably with Dazai.

.

 

.

 

.

"How naive..."

The old man murmured voice rang through Munakata's ears which make the blue king smirked and swings his saber once again.

"I don't want to be told that by you."

Just as Munakata swung his saber, a blue aura like knife flies towards Iwafune's direction. The old man repels the blue aura soon with his gun—which make both side smirked at each other.

Suddenly from nowhere, the earth is quaking like something is moving. By the time they feels the quaver, right then a giant vines comes from underground. Munakata widened his eyes because it's unexpected to see the attack from one certain girl.

While on the Scepter 4 van, the virtual monitor is beeping again—giving Enomoto and Fushimi an alert once more.

"A strain power is appearing confirmed," inform Enomoto through the intercom. The low ponytail haired man just checking the monitor once again and feels like he knows it.

"But, this power it seems..."

Before Enomoto can finish his words, Fushimi who sat beside him is standing quickly so suddenly while that dark eyes gazed at the monitors.

"Tch, that stupid!"

"Eh?!"

Without thinking much, Fushimi begin to run to the battle arena. By looking at the monitor, he had happening to know who is it. Usually, the strain that discovered by Scepter 4 will be arrested as soon as possible. But, there's this one strain who don't get arrested because this strain had connection with Scepter 4.

Especially with himself.

Enomoto blinked his eyes for a moment before he snapped out of it and shifts his gaze back to the monitor.

"Then, this power is Konohana-san's?!"

To be honest, he himself is shocked to see the girl strain power can be this strong. Up until now, what he saw is just she made the plants grew up quickly, he never see the girl used the power as an offensive one before.

Which is make him 'aw'-ed by the huge statistics the monitor showed to him.  
On the battle field, the giant vines just growing much more which make the ground became nothing.

"Oya, as expected from Konohana-san," murmured Munakata as he watched the scene from the side. He looked at the long haired girl that not too far from there from the corner of his eyes and a genuine smiles appears on his face.

There. Right in the middle of the road, a long light brown haired girl is on her feet while touching the ground with her hands to control the vines. Her expression hardened right when she finds the green clan. She's focused on the target and then the vines comes to take down Nagare and the others.

"Wha—" soon, Iwafune hold up his gun and pulled the trigger. A bullet runs quickly from the gun to the vines and destroyed it into a pieces.

While in the other hands, Yukari and Sukuna are a bit of hurry-scurry handling the giant vines. No matter how much they cut, the vines is keeps growing and growing.

"Good grief, what a troublesome powers!" Yelled Sukuna while he swings his scythe.

"Sukuna-chan, if you keep complaining it's not beautiful."

"Oh, shut up."

And those two are keep slicing and slicing which get into the silver haired kid nerves.

"Oi blue king! How could you have a such troublesome strain?!" Yelled Sukuna again while he looked at Munakata's direction.

"I'm sorry but the strain over there is not Scepter 4 member. So I think you get a miscommunication here," a smiles grows bigger as the captain explained the things.

"Damn it..." growled Sukuna when he don't get the answer that he wants.

The kid just cutting the giant vines continuously as the same time the green things keep coming to his ways.

Nagare who saw what the strain did just narrowed his eyes.

"You're in the way," the green king voice is so smooth like he's ready to kill anybody. So then, his body turned into a green thunder once more and he's going to the girl direction.

"Konohana-san!"

"Saya!"

Both Shiro and Anna yelled together as they noticed the danger and moves quickly to the girl place. Saya just gulped. A sweat dropped on the side of her face. If she tried to attack Nagare with her giant vines, it won't be in time. She knows that in his thunder form mode, Nagare is faster than her vines.  
Saya closed her eyes tightly—waiting for the attack to come at her.

 

"Konohana!"

 

She can hear a voice from each direction but she don't give a thoughts about it. She just waiting for the green king to chop up her body.

But, the attack never comes.

The girl can feel a breeze sweeps her bangs. Just as she opened her eyes, she noticed that she's being carried away. Her amber eyes widened when she sees the long haired man saved her.

"Yatogami-kun?!"

"Are you okay Konohana?"

"Y-yeah..."

Saya nodded at Kurou's words. Kurou just sighed. Feeling relieved. On the other side, Fushimi is feeling relieved and annoyed at the same time as he saw what happened. Which resulted him clicked his tongue. Saya's eyes suddenly widened when she sees Nagare is chasing after them.

"Yatogami-kun, behind you!"

Kurou's expression hardened when he glanced at his behind and finds Nagare there. He can't attack him when he's still carrying Saya. At least he should bring her to the safe place first before continuing the battle.

"Kurou-chan, overlooking your enemy is not beautiful you know!" Yukari won't wait too long. This is his chance to attack his former junior. So he choose to attack the black dog together with Nagare.

"Again with that beauty of yours Yukari..." said Sukuna with a boring face, but soon changed into an enjoy one. He just let his little feet carrying him to the Nagare's side.

He swings his scythe to attack Kurou and Saya together with Nagare and Yukari, but too bad, before he can even attack them, a knife is gliding towards him.

Sukuna's grey eyes shifted quickly to the knives direction and found out Fushimi is the one who threw it.

"You bastard!"

Forgotten his own intention before, the kid now runs to Fushimi's way with his scythe ready to cut him off. Fushimi just smirked. Without waiting much more, he pulled out his saber while whispering, "Fushimi, _battou_."

And those clashing sounds can't be avoided.

With a smirk that still on his face, Fushimi returned the kid attack which make Sukuna gritted his teeth.

"You're the one who ask it okay!"

Sukuna attacked Fushimi furiously, but luckily, Fushimi can block all the attack before another attack from behind Sukuna comes.

The silver haired kid just frowned at the attacker. Who knows that HOMRA ace is the one attacking him.

"Che, you've got a helper huh..." Sukuna pouted. He hate supporter because he's always been a solo player. But he don't mind though if it's his enemy. After all he can bring them down just like before.

"Tch, I don't need your help Misaki..."

"Yeah, you can thank me later."

Now side by side, both the best friends are the strongest now with their weapon ready to attack the kid from JUNGLE.

"Don't be so proud, I can attack both of you just by myself," said Sukuna while tapping his scythe on his shoulders.

"Is that so? I don't think so," answer Yata with a mocking voice.

The kid and both the former kids is attacking each other now which creating a huge clashing sound.

Whilst Fushimi and Yata are fighting with Sukuna, Kurou is still up there looking for a safe place for Saya with Nagare and Yukari behind him.

Don't want to waste any time, Nagare make some thunder ball in his hands. Noticed Nagare started to attack Kurou, Yukari smiles widely and hold out his sword. Then, together with Nagare's thunder ball, Yukari also let out his thunder from his sword.

_'Damn!'_

Kurou's mind yelled as he sees both the attack come to him at once. But, before the attack can get to him, a fire is coming in between him and Nagare's attack.

"Kurou, hurry up get out from here!"

"Anna's right Kurou. Take Konohana-san to the safe place now!"

"I understand."

One nods, and Kurou flies to take Saya out of the battle fields.

"It's you two again..." said Nagare while looked at both Shiro and Anna's direction.

"I'm sorry Hisui Nagare, but your opponent is us."

"Hmph, if you insist then..."

As Kurou got the chance, him and Saya is going to the place where the Scepter 4 created their boundaries to make a barrier. Just as they reached the destination, he put the girl down.

"Konohana, you stay here okay. Don't come near the battle."

"But...!"

Before Saya can speak up, Kurou put both his hands on her shoulders and smiles warmly.

"I understand how you feel, but you shouldn't come near it for now, and I'm sure Fushimi also don't want to see you injured..."

"Yatogami-kun..."

"Anyway, just—"

Before Kurou finished his words, suddenly the clouds turned dark and darken with a thunder around it.

"What happened...?" Whispered him as his eyes looked at the sky.

The battle that's like on fire suddenly stopped as Nagare noticed the aura has changed. His eyes studying the sky and he narrowed his eyes. He let out one sigh and turned back to his normal mode.

"What...?"

"Hmph, I'll let you pass for now Adolf K. Weissman."

"What... what happened?"

"Soon... he will be here."

"'He'?"

"I think you must know yourself."

With a smile as their goodbye greetings, Nagare turns his back from Shiro and walks away from there. Shiro and Anna who still don't have a clue about what happened just stood there.

Munakata's eyes stared at the dark sky above there. By the looking of the situation, he has a bad feeling about this.

" _Shitsuchou_!"

Just as someone calling him, Munakata turns around and finds it's Awashima.

"Awashima-kun, how's everything condition?" Asked the captain with a calm voice.

"Everything is under control. No one injured include the citizen. But we do have a bad problems here regarding the buildings and the road."

"I see..."

" _Shitsuchou_ , what's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing. Orders everyone to put down the barrier now and back to the headquarters. For the damaged ones, we will take care of it later."

"Yes sir!"

Back to where Kurou was, the ponytail haired man eyes still glued on the dark sky. His eyelids narrows as he know somethings not right will happen soon. 

Saya just frowned when she looked at the sky above there. It's dark. So dark like the darkness will devour the area soon. Her gaze shifted to Kurou's figure. It seems he did feel the same way about the situation right now. Both the attention shifted to the where the barrier is putted on, and see Shiro and the others are back.

"You two, are you all right?" Asked Shiro soon.

"Yeah. But, just what happened? The sky turned dark so suddenly..." answered Kurou as he shifted his eyes again.

"I don't know either. But it seems something bad will happen soon..."

"You feel it too Shiro?"

"Yeah. Anna too."

Kurou then looked to Anna and the little girl gives Kurou a nods which means she did feel it.

Yata who happened to be by Anna's side walked hurriedly to Saya's place. Yeah, he's worried about her since she was targeted by the green king a while ago.

"Oh, Konohana, are you all right?" Yata looked at Saya's direction with a worried expression.  
Realizing Yata's worriedness, Saya gives the brunette a small smile.

"Yeah. I'm all right. Thank you."

Being a man who weak around woman, of course Yata's face get red as soon as he noticed the smile. His brownish eyes just looked at everywhere but the girls face. While Fushimi who stood there behind Yata just looking so uninterested with these little chit-chat. He looked away from them—especially from Yata and Saya—and clicked his tongue.

"Tch."

Yata and Saya who catch the sound soon looked at Fushimi.

"Fushimi-kun?" Called Saya while tilting her head.

"What's wrong?" Yata asking while lifts one eyebrows.

"Nothing..." added Fushimi with lazy voice.

"What are you sulking at?"

"Tch, it's nothing really..."

The black-framed glassed man just turned away from them while clicking his tongue for the second time. He really hate it when someone keep asking without reading the atmosphere. He's like being interrogated.

Suddenly Fushimi's attention is shifted when he heard someone is calling him.

"Fushimi!"

Those dark eyes behind the glasses looked at the voice direction and he finds it's Awashima who calling him.

"Yes."

Without being asked, he answered the call. He put his hands inside of his pocket and walked away from there—without even take a glance to Yata or Saya.

Both Yata and Saya blinked at what happened with Fushimi. Yata frowned when he saw his friend attitude.

"What's wrong with him?" Yata put his arms behind his head and turned over back to where Anna was. Saya just keep silent. Her amber eyes only looked at Fushimi's back worriedly before he disappears together with Awashima.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

From the unknown street, round things like magic circle appears on the ground. A pillars of light can be seen and there's arise a little boy around seven years old. As the light disappearing together with the magic circle, the little boy landed on the ground with a thud.

He raised his face and scanning the area around him. His surroundings, the views. Everything is different from there. Which means...

 

...This place is his destination.

 

A gentle wind swayed his dark hair. The little boy clenched his fist and gulped. Now what he has to do is to find his parents in this period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow... it's still chapter 2 but the length is... too long I think. Haha. 
> 
> Thunder ball huh... sounds like chidori to me... 
> 
> Sorry if BSD cast moment is so little here. Since their shiny moment will be in the middle of the chapter. So I hope anyone who read this please be patient. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to chapter 3. As we saw in previous chapter, finally I make the kid came. This fanfic theme is time-slip after all. Anyway thank you for those who read the story and gives me kudos. It means so much to me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: K-Project ⓒ GoRA x GoHands. Bungou Stray Dogs ⓒ Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa 35
> 
> Warning: grammar errors

"Haaaah... haaahh..."

In the middle of crowds, the black-haired boy just ran and ran. A ragged breath comes out from the mouth—creating a white puff around the boy face. He's not bothering his little body which maybe tired because he has been running all the way. The boy just focused on one mission right now; finding his parents.

The boy just choking as a result of pushing himself so hard. He put his hands on his knees and take a deep breaths. The grey eyes behind the glasses stared at his surrounding. As expected from a big city. How can he find his parents with a lot of people like this?

Now if he remembered clearly, he never going alone in the city before. It's always with his mother or father. If he ever going out alone, it must be with his friends and just to the near public park. The glasses boy suddenly looks down on his feet. Now he feels stupid. He should have known about this. That person also have given him a warning.

_'I can bring you to that time period, but I can't control where you comes.'_

His minds running to the events in his time without being asked. What if he failed? What if even though he came here nothing changes? He isn't a bearer of supernatural powers like his father and mother. He just a normal boy. He knew this task won't be easy yet he still took it. He want to help his father so that's why he came here.

He shakes his head quickly as if to take away those negative thoughts. He want to help his father so that's why he came here. He came with readiness. The boy spreads his vision to the scenery. He looks at his right side, then to the left side. The place is not change that drastically. He can recognize some place that same like in his time. He just let out one sigh from his lips. He feels tired. Perhaps he can go to the public park where he always been with his friends. At least he needs to take a rest for awhile.

Those little feet escorted him to the familiar public park. It's strange that his body remembers where the park was despite the different time period. Those grey eyes just stared intensely. When was the last time he saw the public park this lively? What he remembered is just a messy park where a building parts is scattering all over it. The boy takes a deep breaths—letting the fresh air filled his lungs—and sighing slowly. Then, he finds a near bench and take a seat on there.

Now what should he do? If it's going to continue like this, of course he can't move on. He knew he should looking for his parents in this time, but inside this big city, he don't know where his parents is...

Should he going to HOMRA? It's a possible story, but he never going there alone.

How about Scepter4? Well, judging by the situation and condition, it's a place where he should go. But he always with his father when he's there.

The boy just sighed once more. Now he feels regretted that he is not asking about the place to his father before he did his time-slip.

"Yata-saaann... can you gives me your hot dog? You have two of it."

"Oi Kamamoto, that head of yours is just thinking about food, isn't it?"

"It can't be helped. I'm hungry."

"It's no use huh..."

Yata who just hanging out with Kamamoto in the public park just gives one of his hot dog to the blonde guy with a sigh escaped his mouth. After the battle with the greens, the auburn haired man chose to relax with the big guy. The battle just ended that way. Nothing more. Even though he want to attack the greens again as soon as possible, he just got smacked by Kusanagi as the eldest told him to chill down.

So yeah, as a good man (?), Yata chose to listen what the bartender said and here he is... hanging out with Kamamoto in the public park. It's not that bad...

While he had a chit-chat with Kamamoto, the boy who still sat down on the bench not far from there suddenly looked at Yata's way as his ears caught a familiar voices. Those grey eyes is looking the two figures with a curious expression. He stared at both of them carefully—mainly to the young man with a bennie covering his head—while remembering each of the details those peoples had.

The boy eyes widened as he recognized the face. So without waiting anymore, he stands from his seat and let his little feet running to where Yata is.

"Misaki-nii!!" Yelled him as he throw his arms around the man's waist.

The sudden attack makes Yata lost his balance before he fall on the grounds on his back.

"Ouch... it hurts damn! Who the—a kid?!"

"Misaki-nii, Misaki-nii!!"

"Yata-san, you know him?" Asked Kamamoto while his eyes still looking at the boy.

"What? No! I don't know him!" Answered Yata fiercely.

"Misaki-nii!" Said the boy as he keeps on snuggling to Yata.

"...But he knows your name. Maybe you've met with him somewhere before?"

"Ha...?"

Yata just trailed off his words. His eyes then shifted from Kamamoto to the boy. Yata just looking at the boy's face with one brow raised. As he thought, he don't know this kid. From his memories, he never remember meet with this kid before.

"Misaki-nii..." the boy voice suddenly become calmer. The feeling of relief fills his chest. He just so happy he can finally found his acquaintance. He feels his eyelids becomes heavy as if trying to escort him to the dream world.

"Ah! Oi!" Yata quickly grabs the boy's body when he slumped down on him. With a confused face, he turned his head to stare at Kamamoto.

"What should we do?"

"Well, since he's asleep now, why don't we take him to HOMRA? At least it's more safer than here."

"Okay then."

After the conclusion that both of them made, he carries the boy with piggyback ride. At least he can ask the boy who is he later.  
But actually, what he want to ask is...  
How can he knows his name...? When he don't know anything about the boy...

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

Uzumaki cafe is still filled with laziness from Dazai and the others. After Atsushi went out with the documents (which based on Dazai's request), a loud sound comes from the cafe's front doors. With a 'BAM', the innocent doors is widely opened.

Everyone who enjoyed the atmosphere suddenly shifted their eyes to the source of the sound. There's, right at the doorstep stood Kunikida with a serious face.

"Hm? Kunikida~ what's wrong~?" Asked Ranpo with a chin still rested on the counters.

"It's rare to see you make a such loud noise..." added Yosano with a wondered expression.

"What's wrong Kunikida-san?" Asked Tanizaki while raising one of his brows.  
Being asked by the same question makes Kunikida cleared his throat.

"Emergency meeting. Everyone gathered at the agency at once!" Ordered Kunikida with a loud voice. His eyes looked at the people in Uzumaki's cafe one by one and stopped at Dazai's figure.

"And you too Dazai," said the glasses man as he pointed his index finger towards the fluffy haired man.

"Eeehh~ I'm pass~ there's something I need to do~"

"No excuse!"

"Eh? It's true. I need to find a new suicide method. I've tried all of the method lately and I'm bored. Need to find a new one," answered Dazai with a such serious face. His smiles then appears on the corner of his lips—changing his seriousness—while he stand up from his chair. "Well then, I'm counting on you~"

And then he flies away—leaving a silent Kunikida alone.

 _'Ah, he's gone,'_ thought Tanizaki and the others.

"Then, what should we do?" Asked Ranpo with his gaze glued on Tanizaki.

"Should we go back to agency? We will hold a meeting right?"

"Then, let's go back," Yosano sighed and she walks out from her chair. As the third of them walks away from the cafe, Kunikida is whispering to himself.

"I'll remember this Dazai!!!"

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

Outside the cafe, Dazai is half running with both his hands on the coat pockets. He's humming happily with a smiles still plastered on his face.

"Shinjuu wa hitori de wa dekinai~"

He's jogging and jogging.

"Demo futari nara dekiru~"

Until he stopped his half running in the middle of crowds. He narrowed his eyes as his stares become more intense. He can feel it. It's weak, but he can feel someone presences there. Dazai spreads his sight through the crowds—trying to look for the presence source—but the result is zero.  
What he found just a crowds who busy with their life. The pedestrians is in hurry. It's just a normal view if viewed by normal eyes. But this is Dazai. Even though it's normal for others, it's not for another. He knows somethings isn't right—that someone is watching from a distant—waiting for him to make a moves. His corner lips then take a shapes of one's line. Then, he closed his eyes and starts to whistle while walks away from the crowds.

Back to the agency, Tanizaki and the others are now in the meeting room together with Fukuzawa. The room is so dark. The only lights is just from the projector. The members stares is full of seriousness when Kunikida explained everything in the monitor.  
It's about the murder case of ability users that happened lately.

"Wait, isn't it a bit strange? Cause isn't Atsushi already defeated that Shibusawa Tatsuhiko?" Asked Yosano while raised one of her brows.

"Yeah, but it seems he was brought back to life again now."

"Is that even possible? To bring back the dead again and again?"

"There's enough possibilities."

"It's same like your abilities isn't it Yosano-sensei?" Added Kenji with a curious face.

"Mine is different. You've known about that already. I just can heal a badly injured person. I can't bring the dead back to life," answered Yosano as she rested her chin on one of her hand.

"Anyway, just don't let your guard down. We still don't know where Shibusawa Tatsuhiko is, so keeps an eyes on your surrounding."

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

Yata and Kamamoto who just walked for a while now finally reaches their destination. A bar that placed on the corner of the street—where some people killed their time—a famous bar and place where red clan is—HOMRA.

The little boy is still sleeping on Yata's back. The auburn haired man is carefully fixed the boy position and opened the bar doors. As the doors created a small sounds while it's opened the way, an alcohol and smokes scents filled both the young man lungs. Noticing the two people that just ran through his minds, the bar's owner greeted them sooner.

"Ah, welcome back Yata-chan, Kamamoto," said Kusanagi while he's cleaning one of his precious glass.

"Ah, _chissu_ Kusanagi-san," answered Kamamoto right away.

"It's rare... Both of you seems calmer today..." Kusanagi just looked at the duo that always be the one who noisy in the clan. His eyes then noticed a little thing on Yata's back and realized it is a boy around seven years old.

"Yata-chan, how dare you kidnapped someone else's child!"

"Eh?! It's not like that!"

"Then what?"

"Well... it's..." a sweat dropped on Yata's forehead. He's confused on what should he say. It can't be that he just says in outburst that this kid knew his name right? It just don't make any sense a unknown kid that he had met in a day knew his name.

Not getting any answer from the young man makes him frowned and looking at Yata in such a suspicious gaze.

"What? So it's true that you kidnapped this boy from his parents? I don't know Yata-chan have a hobby like that... I'll call the police."

"No!! It's not! And don't call police!"

"Both of you please calm down, you will wake the boy..." said Kamamoto while raising both his hands on Yata and Kusanagi's way.

Being thought as a kidnapper... it seems he don't have any other options huh...

"Well... when we were enjoying our day, this kid bumped onto us and he know my name."

"Knows your name? Maybe he is your acquaintance..."

"No. I just met him today and I don't know him at all. Also, before we ask him, he fell asleep."

"And that's why we brought him here," added Kamamoto.

"Then, where are his parents? They are should be there aren't they?"

"Umm..." Yata and Kamamoto just looked at each other. They themselves even don't know where the parents is. "...we don't know. He's alone when he bumped onto us."

Kusanagi just sighed. He is just thinking the bad possibilities, but since both the man said that the boy seems lost, so he thought maybe it will be better to accept it for now.

"I see."

With that one answer, Yata let his feet moves to the near coach and put the boy down carefully. Yata's gentle gesture makes a small smiles appears on Kusanagi's face. It's so lovely to see the young man softens. Even though he knew Yata is a soft person from the very start, but still it's a pleasant view to see.

"Yata-chan is kind huh..."

"I have a siblings after all," Yata now looking at Kusanagi's way with a smile on the corner of his lips.

"Oh right, isn't it—"

Before Kusanagi can continue his words, Yata is already answered it.

"—Minoru and Megumi."

"Right."

Feeling the movement through his body and the voices makes the boy quivered a bit. Those eyes opened slowly and what he sees as he woke up is Yata's face.

"Misaki-nii...?"

"O-ou."

Those grey eyes slowly looks around. A big aquarium, a wooden floor, a bar and a jukebox is what reflected in those eyes. It's a familiar place for him, and right then he realized where he is. He's in HOMRA.  
The boy then shifted his gaze towards a person behind the bar. A man with sunglass and red scarf is reflected on his pupils.

"Kusanagi-ojisan..." murmured the boy when he recognized the man.

"Oji-san?!"

Something cracked right then inside Kusanagi when the word 'oji-san' is left from the boy mouth. But then he realized what the boy have just said. He said his name even though he hasn't introduce himself yet.

"Wait... how do you know my name? I haven't introduce myself." Said Kusanagi to the boy.

"..." the boy just keep silent when Kusanagi begin to ask. By the tone of the man's voice, he knows he's gonna be interrogated. Sure he met Yata and now he's in HOMRA. He should be grateful. But, the uneasiness still lingering there. He needs to find his parents first. He needs to warn them about the upcoming events.

"Ah! Come to think of it, you said my name too in the public park. I don't know about you, and I bet this is the first time we have met. Who are you anyway?"

Yata looks closely at the boy with a curious face. The expression that Yata shown makes the boy gulps.

"I'm..."

Before the boy can continue his words, the bell's sound is ringing through the bar which makes the fourth of them shift their gaze to the sound source. Right at the doorstep, there's a woman figures with long light brown hair.

"Oh, Saya-chan. Welcome," Kusanagi smiles when he recognized who the customer is. Saya returned the bar owner smiles with another one. Her feets step in—making a creak sound from the wood floor.

"Eh? It's Konohana," said Kamamoto lightly.

"O-ou... welcome..."

As always Yata voice is so small that it's hard to hear. His cheeks is tainted with pink colour when he greeted the young woman. Saya just giggling at the behaviour. No matter how much time had passed, the truth that Yata is still nervous around woman is never change. A soft voice responded the greetings as she keep the small smiles on her corner lips.

"You don't need to be that nervous Yata-kun, and thank you."

The boy who caught the familiar soft voice in his ears quickly turns his head towards the source. His grey eyes widened as he finds a familiar young woman figures stood in front of him. A long light brown hair with a same colours pupils...

The boy suddenly trembling as he stared at the young woman. Both of his eyes feels hot and by the time he knows, a tears already built up inside those eyes. Yata and Kamamoto who seems noticed the boy's behaviour suddenly widened their eyes when they see the boy is crying.

"O-oi!! w-why are you crying..?!"

Just as Yata let out some voice to the boy, Saya's eyes following Yata's one as those amber eyes now fixed on the crying little boy. Grey ones meets ambers. As they looked into each other eyes, without thinking much, the boy quickly running to where Saya stood up. He throws both of his hands towards her waist—circling them tightly—and snuggles to Saya's warm body.

"Okaa-san! Finally I found you!" Said the boy happily.

"He?"

"Eh?"

Those three and Saya just blinked and stood still when they heard the boy called Saya as his 'mother' together with a third surprised man's voices echoed throughout the bar HOMRA.

"EEEHH??!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the third chapter sure is taking so much time... since there's a lot of things so yeah it's a bit hard writing this one. Just hope it's going well.   
> Once again thank you for you all who read and gives me kudos. I appreciate it! Till next time.

**Author's Note:**

> how is it? I do have a problem make a battle scene. It's better to draw them rather than write it. But I hope it turned okay.  
> Well then, see you next time.


End file.
